User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 24 - Spreading Negativity
New Vestroia (Dhrakon's point of view) As the brawlers just left, I planned to resume my training with Drakohex. But right as I was about to relocate, a man in red armor approached me. "Are you Dhrakon Dwyhte?" Me: "Lord Dhrakon Dwyhte, ruler of Planet Dyzekia! What is it to you?" "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scorch..." Me: "And what is your business with me?" Scorch: "I'm assuming you are familiar with Brawley X Masterz." Me: "Yes... Why?" Scorch: "Are you friends with him?" Me: "Not exactly, no. You could say we are rivals." Scorch: "I consider him a rival as well, even though we've never met. But I also consider him a villain. I plan to find him and take him and his Dragonoid down!" x Me: "Well clearly we have the same goals." Scorch: "That's why I'm here. I've heard legends of the great ruler and his majestic white dragon of chaos. I am asking you to join me." Me: "And why should I do that?" Scorch: "I am not from your planet or Brawley X Masterz's planet. I am not Neathian, Gundalian, or Vestal. I am of another world filled with corruption and chaos because people abused power of their Bakugan. I heard how Earth now is a planet without Bakugan and I wish for my world to be the same. Or at least, a world with Bakugan and peace. I am a Rebel of Corruption and I am asking you to be one as well. We have the same goals and we can accomplish them a lot easier this way." Me: "You bring up a valid point..." He extended his hand out to me and said, "what do you say?" Me: "Sorry, but..." Drakohex: "You'll only get in our way!" Drakohex exhaled fire at Scorch. Scorch was quick and got out of the way. Scorch: "I was trying to be nice but if it's a brawl you want then it's a brawl you'll get!" He raised his right arm and there was a diamond on his wrist, glowing. A light flew out of the diamond and into the sky. The sky turned red and the land around became engulfed in flames. The fire burned a dark crimson. Fireballs fell from the sky and attacked Drakohex. Me: "Pyrus Ability Activate! Pyrus Absorb!" Drakohex spread his wings and took all the fireballs. His body was covered in ash. The ash vanished into Drakohex's scales as he glowed red. Drakohex: "Where are you? Come out here and fight!" More fireballs crashed into Drakohex but it just made him stronger. Drakohex closed his eyes and opened the jaws on this chest. He could sense the area around him. He released all the Pyrus energy inside of him combined with his own Forbidden energy and unleashed it into the sky. The energy moved as it if were alive and crashed into something. This something fell out of the sky but landed on it knees. Scorch: "Impressive." I couldn't believe my eyes. This creature's skin was crimson red. Its horns, spikes, and parts of its wings were coated in silver. Its eyes lacked pupils. Its chest had silver plating surrounding a greeen diamond. Drakohex: "Drago?!" Scorch: "Wrong! This is not the Dragonoid you are used to fighting!" "I am much more powerful! Don't you dare compare me to that worthless piece of trash known as the Perfect Core Dragonoid!" Drakohex's wrist blades extended and he punched the ground. It cracked beneath the opposing Bakugan's feet but he flew up in time to avoid it. "Then what are you?!" "My name is Pyrus Corruption Dragonoid. I am the way I am because the chaos of the world I come from manifested within me. Drakohex: "If anyone should be referred to as the Perfect Core Dragonoid, IT IS ME!" Drakohex's Forbidden Eye opened. All the flames around us disappeared. I could hear nearby Bakugan running away in fear until they fell dead on the ground as Drakohex drained their life forces out. I looked at Scorch. He looked back at me. I made him an offer. "Let's let our Bakugan fight each other without our interference. While they do that, you and I could spar a little bit." Scorch: "Spar? You just tried killing me a few minutes ago!" Me: "I'll go easy, don't worry." I dropped my jacket on the ground and pulled two twin swords out of it as I let it go. I charged at him. Before I struck, I thought I saw flames in front of me. As I struck, Scorch blocked with a staff that he didn't just have a second ago. "So, you can create weapons from fire?" Scorch: "Do you still want to go easy?" He pushed me back and struck me in the back with his staff. I was unaffected because my vest was made a very durable material. I kicked him in the stomach, turned around, and attempted an attack. His staff was used to block. From that moment on it was nothing but one move after another and one counter after another. Drakohex: "What's wrong? Why are you just in the air doing nothing? Is my amazing power so SHOCKING that it makes you FREEZE up?" Scorch: "Ability Activate!" Me: "I don't think so!" He lowered his guard while he played his Ability. He had something built into his armor that allowed him to brawl and activate Abilities. As he was blocking 1 of my swords with his staff, he looked away for a second. This allowed me to smash the machine on his wrist with the other sword. Scorch: "Damn! What is happening to Corrpution Dragonoid?!" Me: "Drakohex is draining his energy but for some reason, can't completely disintegrate him." Scorch: "Forbidden Jaws of Fire! Open!" Beneath the diamond on Corruption Dragonoid's chest was a pair of jaws, just like Drothkenoid's. It appeared that all the energy that Drakohex stole was being transferred to the opposing Bakugan. I could not allow this. "Double Ability Activate! Darkus Ability: Element Drain plus Core Ability: Forbidden Wave!" Drakohex tried to get some of the power back and then unleashed everything he had upon Corruption Dragonoid. Corruption Dragonoid: "Flames of Chaos!" Energy and flames spread everywhere. The ground cracked. I even saw interdimensional rips in the sky. Their attacks were unstable, residual energy flew into the interdimensional rips. Corruption Dragonoid landed on the ground and put more power into his attack. Drakohex began to walk forward. As Scorch and I dodged the extra energy bouncing all over the place, I noticed something very interesting. "Their attacks aren't making contact!" Scorch: "No wonder their power is so unstable. Both their power is fueled by negative energy and since likes repel..." Me: "Their is no way those two can make contact! The massive energy release is enough to rip into other dimensions!" Drakohex: "Your power is great... BUT IT IS NOTHING TO ME!" Corruption Dragonoid: "I BEG TO DIFFER!" To be continued... Category:Blog posts